


The Simple Things

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon learned that not everyone appreciates the natural beauty of the world around them--but, thankfully, Illya does.





	The Simple Things

***June 29, 1949***

"Come on, Solo, what's this big surprise you have planned for us?"

"You'll see, Norm," Napoleon said with a grin, as he drove out of the city outskirts. He had insisted on driving four friends to see something that he insisted was going to be an amazing sight. "You and Chip have been so impatient about this whole thing."

"You know, the night is young-there's a lot we could do," Chip countered. "Isn't that right, Brodie?"

"Yeah," Brodie grunted. "So, if this is you taking us to a special showing of _Casablanca_ again in the next town, I think I'll pass."

"It's not _Casablanca_ again," Napoleon promised.

"Then it has to be--" Norm began, but Napoleon cut him off.

"It's not _Hamlet_ either," Napoleon added, rolling his eyes. "What about your guess, Takeshi? You've been quiet."

Takeshi shrugged good-naturedly, ready to go along with anything Napoleon had in mind; unlike the other three, who had become friends with Napoleon upon starting high school, Takeshi had been a friend since elementary school, and had been grateful when Napoleon had refused to abandon him upon joining the in-crowd led by Norm, Chip, and Brodie. Chip and Brodie rarely spoke to Takeshi; Norm never did. But Napoleon refused to leave him behind.

Napoleon now brought the car just off of a dirt road near a small pond.

"Look at that," he said, with a grin.

The sun was setting, dyeing the sky and clouds a bright pink. Around them, over the pond and in the grass, dozens of fireflies glowed around them as they signaled to each other.

"…What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" Chip asked.

Napoleon glanced back at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Napoleon asked.

"Yeah, Chip, isn't it obvious?" Brodie said. "Out-of-the-way spot like this? You can bring a date up here-park the car and get some kisses in--"

"…No," Napoleon muttered, resisting the urge to facepalm. In hindsight, perhaps it had been pointless to try to get those three to appreciate the natural beauty; at least Takeshi seemed to be enjoying the sight. 

Napoleon sighed and put on a cheery air.

"Yeah, that's right-a secret little romantic spot. But, ah, don't be coming up here too much, got it?"

"Eh, it is a bit out of the way, anyway," Norm said. "Plenty of places in town. But it's a cool find, Solo-now how about getting us to the diner for some sodas?"

"Sure," Napoleon said, and even as he pulled the car away, Norm, Chip, and Brodie quickly forgot about the place and the sight, ignoring the beautiful sunset and the dazzling fireflies.

Takeshi took a look back, and then, in the front passenger seat, spoke so only Napoleon could hear--

"For what it's worth… I liked it."

Napoleon gave him a quiet thanks.

***June 29, 1969***

Napoleon had learned very quickly how to read people-and how some bridges were better off being burned. He hadn't heard from Chip or Brodie (or made any effort to reach them) since graduation. He hadn't made any effort to keep in contact with Norm, either, but Norm had crossed paths with Napoleon and Illya not too long ago-Norm's immense distrust and dislike of Illya, solely based on his Russian origins, had caused Napoleon to burn that bridge a second time-and had himself wishing he'd done it sooner, realizing all too late that Norm's snubbing of Takeshi in high school had been the exact same thing.

As for Takeshi himself, Napoleon was still in touch with him; he had gotten into space science and worked at Cape Canaveral-and they had worked together on a mission when THRUSH had attempted to sabotage a NASA launch, and U.N.C.L.E. had responded by sending Napoleon and Illya to help. Illya and Takeshi had gotten along fabulously-talking about quantum physics at first, though it had been more than a bit embarrassing when the two changed topic and began swapping their stories of Napoleon.

Takeshi was also strongly supportive of Napoleon and Illya's relationship-he'd figured it out just by watching them, noting that Napoleon had never looked at any woman the way he constantly looked at Illya.

And, just before Napoleon and Illya had to return to New York, Takeshi had taken Napoleon aside.

"Show him the sunset and the fireflies," Takeshi had suggested.

And so, a week later, when they were on leave and visiting Napoleon's parents, Napoleon drove Illya out to the pond one evening, and the wonder and joy on the Russian's face as he saw the fireflies under the sunset was everything Napoleon had hoped to see.

"Napoleon, this is beautiful," he said. "Thank you for showing me this! You are fortunate to have grown up with this place nearby."

And Napoleon just smiled.

"Not half as fortunate as I am to have you as a partner," he insisted.

"I could say the same," Illya said.

And it was true, for the both of them.

Illya now snuggled against Napoleon's shoulder, and Napoleon gave a long look at his partner. Illya smiled again, and the two of them came together in a long, passionate kiss. The summer breeze blew around them.

 _Wow_ , Napoleon thought. _This_ is _a great romantic spot! Brodie was actually right about one thing! …Who knew…?_

His thoughts went elsewhere as they continued to kiss-as the fireflies continued to dance around them.


End file.
